Perfect
by TheFluidThespian
Summary: Danielle Walker has always been the best example of a "perfect" daughter and sister. Everywhere she goes, her smile is always seen and her confidence shines like the burning sun. But little does everyone know, her smile and her high self esteem is nothing more than a façade. (Rated T for Angst and Self Harm) (Also featuring genderbent Walker sibs.)


**I've really wanted to write something on a heavier subject since I finished my last story. So here's something angsty with genderbent characters. Enjoy.**

 **WARNING: The only thing this fic contains is self harm, but please don't read if easily triggered.**

* * *

Danielle Walker was the oldest daughter of Elias T. Walker, and the eldest to her sister, Leanne. Between her and her sibling, both were very different when it came to appearances and personality. Leanne barely took much care of herself, not bothering to put on much make up, style her short locks of blonde hair, she was very introverted but looked up to Danielle who had one thing she didn't have. Confidence. Danielle wasn't afraid to express herself. She was that one girl everyone wanted to be and wanted to date. She had long locks of brown hair that she would occasionally curl, like most girls her age she'd wear small amounts of makeup and jewelry (Her mother's jewelry for the most part), but the clothes she wore were appropriate enough; Acceptable that she rarely had talks with her dad about was okay to wear and was definitely not. But it wasn't just the physical features that made the sisters stand out from each other.

Leanne had somewhat of a broken mind that was filled with constant sadness and low self esteem. It seemed like adolescent business at first, that was until the scars on her arms were discovered. She was ashamed of them, and lives with regret that she had said something sooner. What held her back was that she'd look at Danielle, seeing how she spoke of no complaints whatsoever. In Leanne's eyes, she saw a perfect sister; Someone who always wore a smile, someone who always laughed, and someone who had zero problems, which was something she had discussed with her therapist, who said something she's heard more than once throughout all her years, "Everyone's not perfect," which she found it hard to believe.

That was until weeks before Danielle's graduation, Leanne believed that statement to be true.

* * *

It was almost midnight. By now, Danielle thought she'd be asleep or low on energy. But instead, she stood idly in the bathroom, her palms pressed on the counter as she looked at her weary reflection in the mirror. She was tired; "Life tired" as her dad would call it. At first, it was normally for her to feel this way, and she'd walk it off with a smile. But smiling became too painful. Months later, it became forced and her confidence was nothing more than a mask. It must've been a good one since on occasion's whenever she looked like her cat died, no one bothered to ask her if she was okay. Even if anyone did stop to ask that, she knew she wouldn't say she wasn't fine. She'd lie and say she was fine. She'd lie to be Elias' normal and _perfect_ daughter; Leanne's _perfect_ sister. But now she didn't want to lie anymore. She didn't want to fake perfection. She just wanted a _relief_.

Hesitantly, she opened the drawer and pulled out her shaving razor. Danielle pressed the razor onto her arm. Inhaling, she dragged the blade horizontally across her skin. It didn't draw any blood or leave a mark, which made her sigh heavily. _How did Leanne make it look easy?_ Danielle knew it'd hurt, so she pressed it harder on her arm this time, biting down on her teeth and driving it across herself quickly. Danielle finally felt that deep, stinging pain as she also felt warm, crimson blood bleeding out from her skin. A couple drops of blood dripped on the floor, all the teen could do was look at her mark. Somewhere in between her feelings, she felt relief. _It's no wonder Leanne did this to herself all the time._ One cut became two, then two became too many. Danielle's arm was covered in scars and blood that stretched from her wrist to her elbow. As she looked at the bleeding mess, she no longer felt solace. She was disgusted.

Danielle couldn't control the tears breaking from her eyes as she slid down to the floor. She covered her mouth to muffle her sobs as she stared shamefully at her mass of scars as they stung and bled. She knew that no one could know about this, but she also knew she was no longer a perfect person. She was _ruined_ ; Now tainted with the memory of when she decided to scar herself to feel alive just like her baby sister.

Danielle rose from the floor, looking down only to see that some of the white tiles were stained in red. She sighed, brushing her tears with her un-bloodied hand before ripping a towel from the rack and cleaning off the blood. When it was all wiped off the floor, she covered her arm with the towel, having no idea how the stains will wash off but she prayed that they would. Danielle hugged her arm close as she opened the door to leave the bathroom, but just when she was about to turn off the light, it only revealed to her that Leanne was standing outside, her arm raised as if she were about to knock.

"D-Dannielle," Leanne was quick to notice how her sister's eyes were swollen, "Are you crying?"

"W-What? No," Danielle couldn't hide the panic in her voice, and she couldn't hold back another tear slipping from her eye, "The bathroom's all yours, sis-"

"Is that blood? Oh my god, are you hurt-?!"

Danielle placed her hand on Leanne's mouth to silence her, hissing, "Shut up, Leanne. Just get out of my way-"

The blonde wasn't having any of her sister's behavior as she shoved Danielle into the bathroom before closing the door. "What're you-?!"

"Let me see it-"

"Leanne, no-!"

Danielle couldn't fight her sister anymore as she grabbed hold of the towel and raised it just a little to reveal her mess of cuts. Both girls were still and quiet as Leanne's chocolate brown eyes were written with shock and sadness. She let go as she looked up at her older sibling, her voice breaking, "Oh, sis... Why...?"

Danielle's eyes were full of tears again as she broke, "I'm _sorry_... I knew why you did this to yourself... And I just wanted to feel better..."

Leanne covered the scars with the towel again, rubbing it gently. "Please don't tell dad," She continued, "He'll be... He'll be..."

"You have to tell him at some point, sis," Leanne replied, wrapping her arms around Danielle, "It hurt him to see me this way, but it'll break him if you keep it hidden like this. You know that, Danielle-"

"I know, I know. I just..." Danielle wrapped her free hand around her baby sister, "I don't want to be a handful if he sees me like this. He's already blowing off five hundred dollars every month to keep your medication and therapist."

Leanne frowned, feeling rather offended, but she couldn't get mad at Danielle. Instead she pulled away, "Dad can easily get his five hundred dollars back. I'm not saying you have to take meds or get into therapy but... I didn't know you were hurt, and if you keep it from all of us, it can... You know, drive you over the edge and... If you're gone, that's something dad _can't_ get back."

Danielle didn't respond as Leanne hugged her again, "But still, I'm sorry I didn't hear you crying for help..."

"Leanne..." She was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry you had to see this... Now dad's gonna have to take care of two broken daughters."

Leanne let out a chuckle, "That's okay. I think, for him, it's better than leaving him alone. So we can be broken together."

* * *

 **Not the best I've written (I say that a lot lol), but I just needed to write something due to a writer's block.**


End file.
